Alone, Together
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Two years after the events at the Academy, Seimei attempts to get Ritsuka's love again, failing. How will he cope? Will he cope at all? And whose fault his defeat is?


...

**Alone, Together**

...

Seimei world had crumbled. In one night, all his dreams, carefully laid out plans and hopes had evaporated, leaving an endless emptiness. His brother, his lovely Ritsuka, had rejected his love, claiming not to share his feelings, to despise his actions and methods. Soubi, his once most loyal servant betrayed him, choosing Ritsuka over him, choosing Ritsuka's love and giving him his own heart. Overcoming their fate. The Septimal Moon were hunting him now, having witnessed his lost last battle, set on preventing him from being a constant danger to them.

He smiled bitterly – what danger was he know? With no allies left, no back gates, no aces up his sleeve... He'd gone for a plan B. No plan C existed.

And here he was know, in some small, dirty hotel in some God-forsaken place far away from any civilisation, hiding, because he was too weak to face the real world again. Lying his head on an old table he one more time realised the hopelessness of his situation. He was all alone. He couldn't hear his fighter's movements in the room anymore. Nisei had probably left him, not wishing to get stuck with a failure for a master, who would never be able to provide him with 'excitement' anymore. He was most likely out to cause havoc somewhere, maiming and killing till the Septimal Moon would catch him.

But he couldn't help but remember how Nisei had protected him in their last battle, how he fought viciously, burdened with a heartbroken sacrifice – an easy victim for the opponents, with no hope of winning whatsoever. He couldn't help but see the petrified look in Nisei's eyes, when he realised Seimei would last no longer. Couldn't help but hear Nisei's cries of pain, when he decided to take all the damage himself, despite his fragile body unable to bear it. Couldn't forget his fighter's broken figure kneeling, for he'd been no longer able to stand, between Seimei and Soubi, desperately trying to engage him in a spell duel, not because he'd believed he could win, but because, though his mind had been clouded with agony, he had still been doing everything in his power to give Seimei a chance to recover, to _run away_.

Seimei would never forget the bottomless pits Nisei's eyes had become when he'd realised his Sacrifice would most probably leave him. Just like when he'd been fighting Soubi for the first time. Seimei would never forgive himself that Nisei had fully believed he'd be left on the enemy's mercy once again. Nisei hadn't thought he'd remain alive even for a minute. Seimei had a picture of him before his eyes, lying in wet grass in a pool of his own blood, shuddering from cold, pain and dread, a thin, small figure, sickly pale, not a dangerous, dark man Ritsuka hated, but what he'd always been – a fragile and weak body, never suited for the incredible power deposited in it, probably accidently. Still, when Ritsuka had commanded softly: 'Stop him, Soubi, stop my brother from causing others pain', Nisei had dragged himself up to save his sacrifice, to commit the unthinkable, the ultimate crime in the fighting world. He could hear it in his mind, the unknown, unrecognisable words flowing with the breeze of that evening, strange sounds, melodious even though Nisei could barely speak. He could see Soubi's shocked face, Ritsuka's pained expression when restricted.

They hadn't won. They'd run away. Or rather, Seimei had run, taking the unconscious body of his fighter with him. His last spell, the one with which he'd broken the rules, the one he'd cast in his native tongue, had drained him of all the energy that had been left in him.

Seimei had managed to get a room in some guest house, where he'd lain his fighter on a small bed and wept. It had been a short breakdown, so unlike him, but he couldn't stand to look at Nisei, blood flowing freely from much too many wounds, deathly pale and cold. He'd got himself under control and taken care of the other boy, patching him up as well as he could and spent two terrifying nights and a day waiting for him to regain consciousness. He'd been dreading that Nisei's body could have just shut down.

He had never been as happy as when Nisei had opened his eyes. Feverish, the fighter hadn't known when he'd been or whom with, breaking Seimei's heart even more thinking he's been taken by Soubi and the Septimal Moon. Taking Seimei for a fantasy.

_- Nisei, Nisei, can you hear me? – Seimei gently stroked the fighter's hand. How could he have never noticed before how small it was?_

_Unfocused eyes moved towards him._

_- Sei... Sei-mei...? – he croaked._

_- Of course – Seimei smiled – I'm trying to take care of you, poor caretaker that I am – he attempted a joke, knowing that Nisei liked them._

_Nisei smiled back at him. Not a malicious grimace he showed their enemies, not an overly cute face he wore for strangers, but a smile, a true smile that actually reached his eyes._

_- It's only normal for a lunatic to see things, isn't it? – he said, still smiling at Seimei – It's nice, though, that kind of madness. Pity it's so rare for me._

_Seimei frowned, puzzled, his cat ears flattening as if sensing something was terribly wrong._

_- You know, I don't care. Not at all. It's much better to see you than somebody else. Nice that my mind cooperates with me sometimes – the smile never faltered – You are so beautiful, mi Amado. So perfect._

_- Don't exaggerate – for his whole life, Seimei had thought himself perfect. Somehow, the perfection wasn't necessary anymore. Wasn't truly needed._

_- You are perfect for me. You have such a strong body, so unlike mine – he examined his almost translucent palm with disgust – Weak. Sickly. You have such a sharp mind, so unlike mine – he tilted his head and touched his brow – Warped. Lacking. You have a beautiful soul, Master – he placed his hand on his heart and whispered almost inaudibly – And I don't have one._

_Seimei couldn't stop his tears. These were the exact words he'd been telling Nisei since he'd met him. The same words that his fighter had always ignored or laughed at, but in fact, had always hurt him. He'd believed in everything Seimei had ever said about him. And Seimei had never praised him._

_- Nisei, I... You – he didn't know what to do, tears preventing him from voicing his thoughts._

_- Shh... – Nisei placed a finger on his lips – I just want to look at you, ok? It helps me calm down. Just for a little longer, before they come..._

_- Who comes, Nisei?_

_- They. Your first fighter. He broke my finger, you know? It hurt – he flexed his finger – Still hurts sometimes. But, he won't break any of them this time, will he? As they're probably broken already. And your brother... He told me he hated me. Because I'm an idiot, burdening you – he looked down, on his lap – I'm sorry. You don't want me to talk about Ritsuka. Or is it alright to talk about him, when you're not really here?_

_- But I am here – Seimei took Nisei's hand between his own ones. It pained him to hear things about Ritsuka, but it was nothing compared to the anguish his fighter was feeling._

_- You wouldn't. But you are safe, aren't you? You ran away? – Nisei's big dark eyes locked with Seimei's – You'll find a new fighter to give him your name? A strong one, this time? Like Soubi? _

_- *You* are my fighter. We *share* a name – Seimei protested fiercely. Mist covered Nisei's eyes._

_- I am your fighter, but you are not my Sacrifice – Nisei recited – See? I can learn, Seimei. I can remember – he sounded pathetically proud of himself – Your next fighter will be brighter. Will be... Sane. And I... I've already lived too long. Rabid animals should be put to sleep – he stated firmly and then started to laugh – Just, stay with your doggy for a little longer... – he drifted to sleep, clutching Seimei's hand. Then, just before sleep completely overcome him, he let go. Let Seimei go. He would not delay his departure. It wasn't his place._

_... _

When Nisei had woken up the next time, he hadn't seemed to remember anything from that conversation. Sure, he'd been confused and aching all over, but none of his fears had been mentioned again. Seimei hadn't reminded him of them either, for he'd been strangely happy that his fighter had been coming back to normal. It had still pained him to replay the scene in his mind, but it had been only one more thing to worry him these days.

But Nisei didn't seem to share his problems. He lived as he'd always used to, just... Away from Seimei. Always leaving the room whenever Seimei entered, preparing Seimei's meal but not waiting to eat it with him, disappearing in the evening only to come back completely drunk or high in the morning. Locking himself in his room or on a balcony, smoking restlessly.

Seimei sighed, banging his forehead on the table. He was so-fucking-tired. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Because, really, there was nothing and no one to wake up for. And Nisei was out again, probably to find someone to fuck.

Suddenly, a soft knocking could be heard. Seimei furrowed his eyebrows, cat ears twitching, but called out nevertheless:

- Come inside!

Tentatively, Nisei's head appeared, followed by his narrow shoulders. He looked very young and pale in his black turtleneck.

- I thought Seimei may want some company – he said softly, coming fully inside, standing near the door, his posture extremely subdued and unobtrusive.

Yes – Seimei wanted to scream – I've wanted some company for days now! But he didn't. Instead, he said:

- And you believe you count as such?

- No... – Nisei cast his eyes downwards – But maybe I can do something to amuse you. You've stopped laughing at all.

Seimei's eyes hardened.

- Your stupidity irritates, not amuses me.

Nisei sighed.

- Do you want me to leave? – he asked quietly.

- Yes, get lost – Seimei showed him the door.

Nisei took few steps towards the exit, looking defeated and miserable but not surprised, then turned his head to Seimei.

- Do you wish me to leave you the money in cash or transfer them onto your bank account?

- What? – Seimei snapped, looking at Nisei sternly.

- I thought you may need my money. They're not really mine, actually, they belong to you, but they are on my account.

- Why would you do something like this?

- You told me to leave. You are constantly on the run nowadays, so you need as much money as you can get to pay for hotels, tickets and so on. I have enough cash to travel the world few times – Nisei explained softly – I can see that I displease you with my mere presence... I've tried to stay away, not to bother you, but as long as I am near you, I can't help but want to see you, hear you... – he sighed.

- You want to leave me permanently, don't you? – Seimei asked indifferently. He'd been expecting it since that fateful night.

- Y-yes. I'll go. Somewhere. And you... You'll find another fighter – Nisei added resolutely, grinning.

But it didn't reach his eyes.

_You'll find a new fighter to give him your name? A strong one, this time?_

_Your next fighter will be brighter. Will be... Sane. _

Could those have been something more than wounds-induced ramblings?

- And how do you intend to last on your own after giving me all your money? – Seimei asked out of pure curiosity.

- I've already given it a try – Nisei smiled again, but it was faltering – I haven't used any of it for the last three weeks on myself, I've only paid with it for you.

Nisei, his Nisei had lasted three weeks without spending any money on himself? The guy was a fucking shopaholic! He needed to pay for his room though.

Seimei regarded his fighter coolly. His eyes had lost their spark, his hair was dull grey rather than fiery black, his figure even thinner and paler than usually. He was standing curled into himself, hugging himself lightly rather than in that arrogant posture of his. He was wearing the simplest clothes he had, an old turtleneck, faded black jeans and black Converses. No jewellery, no fancy sweaters showing off his graceful neck, no baggy Arabic-like trousers or funny colourful scarves. Only something familiar, that he'd grown used to, something that made him feel secure and unexposed. And he had a black glove on his right hand.

Seimei just knew.

- You've been selling yourself, haven't you? – he spat, angry and disgusted.

Nisei whimpered, hugging himself tighter.

- You're so fucking rich and yet you've been letting strangers use you for money? Do you crave sex that much?

- The money's yours – Nisei said softly – And it's a good way to... To live. For someone like me. I get booze and junk... They even hug me sometimes if I'm good enough.

Seimei had a sickening feeling Nisei had been prostituting himself only for that last reason. He could care less for alcohol and drugs – he'd never got himself drunk with anything other than red wine or martini for as long as he'd known him, certainly not some cheap vodka or beer.

_And it's a good way to... To live._

_And I... I've already lived too long._

_For someone like me._

_Rabid animals should be put to sleep._

Nisei had been trying to put himself to sleep. Gradually destroying himself quietly. Destroying his weak body with way too big amounts of strong alcohol, his defective lungs with countless cigarettes, shattering his delicate mind with narcotics.

_Just, stay with your doggy for a little longer..._

Seimei hadn't been here for Nisei when he'd been convinced he'd be left behind, *thrown away*, so he'd gone to seek affection where he could get it, exchanging his body for short pettings and false kisses. All those strange men had made him feel needed, desired and irreplaceable if only for a while, something his Master had never let him experience, constantly reminding him how useless, worthless he was, how easy to replace with a new model.

Seimei felt his rage boiling, combined with a massive sense of guilt he'd never experienced before.

- Get. Out. You. Whore. I don't want to see you ever again – How dare his fighter give what was rightfully his to strangers? – And take your money with you.

Nisei turned away, bottom lip quivering uncontrollably, tears clouding his vision. He took few unsteady steps towards the door, only to turn back and throw himself to the floor in front of Seimei.

- Please, lo siento – he choked out – Let me stay...

Seimei gave him an icy look.

- Weren't you the one who wanted to leave? I have no need for such a fighter.

- Then get a new one – Nisei sobbed miserably – Let me stay, your fighter could practice on me... – it was clear he wanted to embrace Seimei's legs, but didn't dare to – You could take your anger out on me... I could be useful... I'll be your dog... Yours and your fighter's, if you wish so...

- You'd stay to be a whipping boy? – Seimei arched a brow.

Nisei nodded, desperate to convince his sacrifice that he was not totally worthless.

- But you hate pain.

- Yes – Nisei quietly confirmed – But I hate being away from Seimei much more.

Seimei clenched his fists, strolling to the violently sobbing creature on the floor. He grabbed Nisei by his elbow painfully, hauling the small 'adult' to his knees.

- This – he dig his nails into a tender arm – Is mine – he took his pocket knife and sliced Nisei's turtleneck in half – Your body belongs to me – he was tracing patterns on the naked torso without cutting it. Nisei's breath got laboured – You have no right to sell it to strangers. It's theft.

- Lo siento, perdoname por favor – whispered the fighter in a broken tone. Seimei had got to know enough Spanish to understand him.

- I'll consider it. Still, you've broken your vow, or are you just too stupid to remember it? – he asked, cruelly twisting the thin arm.

- What-what vow? – Nisei sobbed.

- You've once promised me to stay with me till the end and longer – Seimei reminded maliciously.

- I-I would. Please, believe me. I-I just thought you didn't want me anymore... I don't understand how I may be pleasing you if you push me away... I must be not pleasing and I'd hate to be a burden to you – Nisei suddenly went limp in Seimei's arms.

- You shouldn't really attempt thinking. You're hopeless at it – the cat eared boy lowered his fighter to the floor, crouching next to him.

- Please, Seimei. I need you. I don't know how to live on my own. Don't throw me away – Nisei weakly grasped his hand – I can learn, just give me time... I need a little more time than others to comprehend things...

- How could I throw you away? – Seimei finally said – You're my fighter. The Beloved fighter.

- S-s-so unfair. For you to be burdened with an insane idiot – Nisei wept miserably – You should have someone prefect to share a name with.

- Nisei – Seimei sighed. It felt so good to have that slim body slowly wrapping itself around him. It was warm and soft. So inviting – Nisei, listen to me – he tilted the other's face to look into his eyes – You're not an idiot. You're intelligent, yes, you're actually quite bright – he said seeing disbelief in these dark pupils – It's true not everything is as it should be with your mind, but stop calling yourself insane, or a lunatic, or something. For me, you're ideal. Not perfect, but perfection does not exist in this world – before Nisei could reply to that, Seimei crushed his thin lips onto his fighter's full ones.

Nisei went slack, afraid to make his Master change his mind about the kiss. He'd waited for it three long years. Even if it was the only one he would ever get, it was more than he'd let himself hope for.

Seimei, however, had other plans, for he began trailing kisses down Nisei's neck, savouring the feeling of soft tender skin. Nisei couldn't help but moan.

- Someone's liking it? – Seimei chuckled, not stopping but starting to caress his fighter's upper body.

- So very much, ahh – Nisei's breath got caught in his throat as Seimei found his nipple to play with – C-can I touch you too, Master? – he asked shyly.

- Yes, but in a moment – Seimei replied. His legs were beginning to ache from kneeling on the hard floor. Not giving it a second thought, he scooped his fighter up to carry him bridal style to a bed occupying a corner of the room. It was easy, really, Nisei weighed almost nothing. And his cheeks were now of such a cute shade of pink.

Seimei deposited his prize on a mattress, taking a step back to admire the sight before him. Nisei was flushed nicely, eyes lowered so his dark lashes were touching his cheeks, lips red and pouted from worrying between sharp white teeth. He was unconsciously playing with a hem of a quilt, rocking so-very-slightly from left to right, his pale skin a stark contrast to scarlet bed sheets.

He was so fuckable looking so unsure of himself. Seimei felt it quite strongly in his nether regions.

He slowly lowered himself on the bed, crawling predatorily onto his fighter, making him lay flat on the mattress. He then smiled dangerously, putting his mouth to a pink pert nipple.

- Ohhh... – Nisei arched underneath him – W-wait, Seimei – Seimei, of course, ignored him, licking the torso between the nipples – M-master, wait, you shouldn't...

His fighter thought that *he* shouldn't do something?

- What? – he snapped, gently biting the nipple.

- You shouldn't – Nisei tried weakly to push him away – I'm dirty... – he ducked his head.

- Mmmm – Seimei continued his ministrations – Then we have to get you all clean again.

Nisei's further protests died as Seimei began to kiss him ferociously, forcing his tongue past his fighter's soft lips. Nisei moaned deeply at having his mouth dominated with his Master's oh-so-heady taste, not daring to move his own tongue, in case that would displease Seimei.

The sacrifice combed his fingers through silky black hair, angling Nisei's head so he could lick his ear.

- You taste rather sweet for someone so dark and twisted – he whispered, nibbling at the ear shell – You've got such delicate ears, we should get one of them pierced...

- As you wish – Nisei breathed. He would have agreed to just anything at the moment, he mused. Then, all coherent thought left him, as Seimei lowered his mouth to his belly button and began to leisurely tongue-fuck it.

- It's fascinating how responsive you are – he wondered aloud – You could never hide anything from me even if you tried, right? – he smiled.

- N-no – Nisei was shaking his head, displaying his long neck. Hiding something from Seimei? Never!

- That's how I like you best. Completely out of your mind – Seimei felt awfully tight in his trousers but first, he wanted to play with his fighter.

So he began to unbutton Nisei's jeans, caressing his hips at the same time. Then, when he managed to lower the jeans so they were resting in the middle of the thighs, he pinched the inside of one of them, to see what would happen. Nisei gasped and bucked, then spread his legs as much as he was able to with his jeans restricting him. Seimei raked his nails through the tender flesh and the fighter moaned deeply.

- You really are a slut – he wondered aloud – Spreading your legs like a wanton whore from a simple touch.

Nisei opened his mouth to explain that Seimei's touch was anything but simple for him, but his Sacrifice bit him on the hip as the same time, so he only groaned, and pushed himself further up, seeking his Master's attention. When Seimei started to massage his member through his boxers though, he lost all the contact with the reality. Only his Master, his hands, mouth and passion he was receiving existed.

The next thing he knew, he was being turned onto his belly, jeans and boxers long shed. And Seimei was doing something so-very-pleasurable with his ass hole.

- Are you even with me anymore? – Seimei smirked, pushing two of his fingers inside his fighter's body. He didn't believe an answer would ever come – Such a pale back – he traced his other hand down Nisei's spine – Such thin legs – he pushed the others' thighs further apart – It's a wonder you were born a fighter. Wind could blow you down. And you know what? – Nisei whimpered, hiding his face in a pillow – That's what's best about you – he laid himself on his fighter's back – Your fragility is like the most potent drug for me – he was now mere inches from Nisei's ear – The knowledge your body and mind can be so easily destroyed – he pushed four fingers into Nisei, causing the other to yelp in pain.

- I think I've had enough – his weight disappeared from Nisei's body. The small boy whimpered pitifully at the loss. He craved his Master so much, he was so hard for him... Didn't Seimei desire him? Didn't this whole play mean he was tantalising to his sacrifice?

Suddenly, he could feel Seimei spreading his legs and positioning himself between them. He was definitely naked.

Nisei panicked, frantically pushing himself up. He looked up at Seimei's smirking face with scared, disbelieving eyes.

- W-wait – he croaked – You'll lose your ears...

- Stupid Nisei – scolded the sacrifice, firmly pushing his fighter on the mattress again – That's the point – he thrust into the small body, receiving a cry of pain followed by a breathy moan in return.

Their coupling was long and passionate at first, with Seimei wishing to prolong it and make it memorable, something to savour for the rest of his life and Nisei melting into the sensation of having his Master inside him, wanting him, deeming him useful for something, marking him as his.

Then it grow wild and frantic after Seimei'd decided he'd take Nisei how many times as he'd want in the future, not only this once, because he belonged to him and he was so beautiful and warm when embraced, fitting so perfectly into Seimei's larger frame.

When Seimei came inside Nisei, the fighter felt as if he had died and gone to heaven, even though he had a strong suspicion that in heaven he wouldn't be bleeding from scratches and there wouldn't be any hickeys, bites or bruises on him. So it was actually better than heaven.

Seimei lowered himself next to panting Nisei and started playing with his hair. For a guy who had just lost his virginity, he was awfully calm.

- No wonder men look at you with desire – he stated – You're very pleasing.

Tears welled in Nisei's eyes unbidden.

- Am I?

- I've just said it.

- I mean, am I pleasing and nothing more? – he asked in a shaking voice.

- There's much more – Seimei straddled him, not letting go of his hair – You're also hot, loud, responsive, passionate, smooth and pliant – Nisei shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears – Oh – Seimei's voice didn't lose any of its indifference – You're also quite lovely – Nisei lifted one lid – Actually, you are Beloved. Mi Amado – Seimei attacked Nisei's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply and passionately.

- Te quiero – Nisei whispered into the kiss, melting under Seimei's desire – Please, don't ever leave me...

- Te quiero también – Seimei cradled Nisei to his chest – And don't worry, you were right that day when you said I need you just as much as you need me – he felt Nisei relaxing with a smile spreading on his face – But remember – he smirked – You didn't take my ears. I *gave* them to you.

Nisei understood. He'd never got a birthday present of more value.

...

A/N I'm a little unsure about this one... So different reviews are quite welcomed, I'm dying to hear readers' opinions.


End file.
